Dreams
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Katara keeps having dreams about Zuko. But she hates him. At least, that what she keeps telling herself. Either way, Zuko is still haunting her dreams, and Katara doesn't know why. Although she may not want the dreams to stop.


**I was in the mood to write Zutara and thought of this. Especially since sometimes, things happen in dreams that you just can't explain. So here's **_**Dreams**_**. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

_Katara ran through one of the hallways of the Western Air Temple, her footsteps echoing against the walls. She was not sure where she was going or why she was running. The temple was completely silent. There seemed to be not a soul in sight. Katara's heart punded in her chest. She was anxious about something. She began to slow down, looking at each door that passed by Someone she was looking for was behind one of those doors. She just had to find out which one. She reached a door, identical to all the others. But for some reason, she knew this was the door. Katara opened it and slipped into the room. It was dark inside, but she could make out the silhouette of a person standing in front of her. He walked up to Katara, placing hi arms an either side of her, pinning her to the door._

_"Katara," he whispered, his mouth inches from her own. Katara didn't know why, but she yearned to kiss him. She reached out a hand, running it along the bare skin of his muscular chest. She opened her mouth to say his name, but his lips landed on hers in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands made their way to her waist. Katara felt her legs grow weak from the kiss and give out from beneath her. He held her close to him, pressing their bodies together. She moved her hands up to tangle them in his silky black hair. He moved his lips from her mouth to trace her jawline and trail down her neck. Katara tilted her head to the side to give him better access, a small moan escaping her lips as he nipped at her ear. When he moved back to kiss her lips, Katara caught a glimpse of his intense golden eyes._

* * *

Katara sat straight up in her bed, her heart pounding in her chest. The Western Air Temple was full of it's usual night sounds. A few crickets and Sokka's snoring in the next room. Katara lay back on her bed, sighing heavily. Why was she dreaming about Zuko of all people? She hated him. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

_I need to take a walk, _Katara thought, _To clear my head. _Katara got out of bed and left her room, heading for one of the many balconies of the Western Air Temple. She leaned against the railing of the balcony. She couldn't get Zuko's intense golden out of her head. This wasn't the first time she had a dream like this. They started when Zuko joined the group. Katara hated him with every fiber of her being. Or she thought she did. These dreams begged to differ. She couldn't explain why, in these dreams, Zuko could make her heart hammer and her legs weak. Why just his touch sent shivers down her spine.

_Arrrg, get it together Katara, _she said, shaking her head, _These dreams are just dreams. Zuko's just hot. I mean, he's not hot. He's-_

"Arrrrg!" Katara said, holding her head in her hands, "This is driving me crazy?"

"What's driving you crazy?" asked a voice behind her. Katara jumped and looked behind her. Zuko was standing there, looking at her oddly.

"N-Nothing," Katara said, looking away from Zuko, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep," Zuko said, standing next to Katara on the railing. Katara moved away from him slightly.

"You know you talk in your sleep," Zuko said. Katara blushed.

"Did you happen to hear anything?" she asked nervously. Zuko shrugged.

"Some mumbling," Zuko said, "And you said my name a few times." Katara's blush deepened.

"Oh," she said quietly. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Why were you saying my name?" Zuko asked. Katara cleared her throat.

"That's my business, not yours," she said, "Besides, it's no big deal."

"It kind is my business if you're saying my name," Zuko said, "And you're blushing like crazy."

"Well my dreams are my business okay!" Katara shouted hysterically, "So if I was dreaming about kissing you that's my business, not yours!" Katara's eyes widened as she realized what she just said. Zuko raised his eyebrow. Katara turned, ready to run until Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go," Katara said in a voice that clearly said, _Let go of my hand or I'll freeze you upside down to a wall._

"Why were you dreaming about kissing me?" Zuko asked.

"It's none of your business," Katara snapped, "Now let me go or I'm gonna scream and wake up everyone in this temple and your the one who'll have to deal with Sokka in his overly protective brother mode. And I should tell you he sleeps with his boomerang under his pillow."

"Not until you tell me why you were dreaming of kissing me," Zuko said, a determined look in his eyes.

"You have until three to let go of me," Katara said, "One,"

"Why can't you tell me?" Zuko asked.

"Two."

"You said it's no big deal. If it's not, why can't you tell me?"

"Thre-" Katara was cut off by Zuko's lips crashing into hers. She struggled at first. She pounded on his chest, struggling to get out of his grip, her scream of protest muffled against his lips. But, against her wishes, her body began to relax and her hands stop their pounding and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling Zuko closer to her. He tightened his hold on her waist, bringing up one hand to tangle in Katara's curly dark brown hair. Katara trailed a hand down his shirt, feeling the muscles beneath it, and slipped the hand under his shirt, trailing it up his chest.

* * *

Katara shot up in her sleeping bag, breathing heavily. She looked around the courtyard of the Western Air Temple. Everyone was still asleep. Katara's eyes traveled to Zuko, sleeping not far from her. He had an oddly peaceful look on his face that Katara never saw on him when he was awake. His black hair hung over the now closed amber eyes that haunted Katara's dreams every night. Katara sighed and laid down, hoping to fall asleep and return to her dreams.

**There's **_**Dreams**_**. I hope Zuko and Katara were in character. It was kinda hard to keep them in character in this story, but I think I did good. Please Review!**


End file.
